


But, It's So Obvious!

by holyhobbitshit



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical high school au. (There's too many of these.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, It's So Obvious!

Tony wasn’t sure when he found out he was gay. Probably freshman year, and he was a sophomore now. It started with thinking the stereotypical “hot guy” was attractive and all the other lovely things that came with going through puberty for a teenage boy. Then he’d actually started developing his “type”. He’d actually gotten a boyfriend last year. He wasn’t your typical hottie, but that’s what attracted Tony to him in the first place. He was an inch or two taller than Tony, chubby, and he was starting to grow facial hair. His name was Tino and he was hyper and fun. Tony loved him a lot, but he wasn’t in love with him. Who is actually in love with their first boyfriend anyway? He and Tino are still friends, but Tino’s got a new boyfriend named Phil. The three of them hung out everyday in math class.

Tony was also bullied often for being one of three boys that were actually  _out_. Tino, Phil, and himself. Maybe that’s why they got along. Phil would get bullied sometimes, but he had Tino to protect him, and Tino did his best to protect Tony, too, but it was all about the timing.

Speaking of timing…

"Yo! Tony!"

Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip, willing away tears. He tried walking faster down the hallway to his English class, trying to get to his best friend since last year, Vic. Vic was the only boy that never judged him. Girls were always nice to him, but they all thought he was weird, so he didn’t have any girl friends.

"Tony! I’m talkin’ to you!"

"Just go away, Ryan," Tony whimpered, his already quiet voice cracking slightly. He gulped, a hot blush of embarrassment covering his cheeks.

"What’d you just say to me, you little puke?" Ryan sneered, grabbing Tony’s backpack and lifting it, along with Tony, into the air. Tony squeaked, kicking his legs back and forth. While Tony was tall for his age, he was lanky and awkward, so that didn’t help with the whole "trying to be invisible" thing.

Ryan Matthews was Tony’s main bully. Sometimes, Ryan’s football buddies would help, but it was mainly Ryan. He was the captain, as if this couldn’t get any more stereotypical. A year ago, Tony would’ve found Ryan to be a little interesting, but now, _especially_  now, he found him disgusting. If it already wasn’t bad enough, Ryan had a history of beating the girls he’s dated.

"Speak to me when I’m talkin’ to you!" Ryan breathed heavily, his mouth open dumbly, and pressing his forehead to Tony’s. He had large gums which made Tony think of Bubba from Forrest Gump, because his bottom lip was always poking out further than his top lip. Ryan seemed to think it made him seem more "intimidating". Tony would like to think he wasn’t scary, but well, Ryan was fucking terrifying.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Tony didn’t recognize that voice, and it wasn’t Phil or Tino or Vic because they all had Chemistry in two minutes, on the other side of the school.

Ryan’s dumb face turned to the new voice, his gorilla “really-fucking-close-to-a-unibrow” eyebrows furrowing. 

A shorter boy with wild, spiky hair came over and gripped Tony’s arm. Tony’s eyes widened and he blushed hard, because _wow, a cute boy is touching me **what**._  The spiky-haired boy pressed his hand to Ryan’s beefy chest and pushed him back, away from Tony and stumbling and falling on his ass into the small crowd that had formed around them since Ryan picked Tony up. 

Tony fell to his feet, landing awkwardly, but the shorter boy dusted him off and fixed his shirt because it had lifted slightly, showing off his pudgy tummy. Tony blushed even harder (was it possible to be this red?!) and nodded at the boy, looking down and burning holes into his shoes.

Ryan finally composed himself because apparently it took three of his football buddies to fix him up and look “presentable” again.

"This isn’t over, Porcupine," Ryan sneered, pointing an accusing finger in the boy’s face. 

The boy looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh, but he didn’t succeed in trying to hide it, because he just bursted out laughing.

"Suuuure, whatever, Gorilla," he winked, grabbed Tony’s arm, and walked them off down the hallway.

——————————

Tony later found out that that boy’s name was Jaime. He was new and he was originally from LA.

Tony’s also, maybe, possibly, a little in love with him.

 _Possibly_.

——————————

"It’s not that hard, Tone. You see him, like, what, four classes out of the day?" Vic rolled his eyes. Tony fidgeted in his seat awkwardly.

"Five. He’s got a business class during third period because his dad wants him to be a lawyer. He doesn’t want to be, he wants to be a professional soccer player," Tony said, his voice soft.

"DUDE! You fucking know his background story already?" Vic chuckled, nudging Tony’s shoulder.

"N-No!" Tony’s voice cracked. "I d-do not," he turned beat red, looking down at the dirty art room floor. Art was the only class he and Vic had together with Jaime. It was sixth period, and Jaime’s seat was on the other side of the room.

Vic sighed. “I say you ask him out already. You’ve had a crush on him for like, five months now, man.”

Tony sighed, playing with the bottom of his shirt. “I doubt he’s even into guys, though.”

"Oh come  _on_ , Tone. Is your Gaydar broken? It is  _so_  obvious,” Vic snickered, shading in a part of his drawing.

Tony picked up his pencil and started on a new piece of paper, and drawing. He didn’t know what he was drawing, but it was starting to look like a person.

"Dude, that’s amazing," Vic said, looking over Tony’s new drawing. He squeaked a bit and hid it. He’d drawn Jaime smiling without even realizing it. Vic smiled, amused. "See? I think it’s time you said something to him."

Tony frowned and looked over at the back of Jaime’s head, biting his lip. Just then, Jaime turned around, looking for their teacher (she was in the back room fixing the pottery machines), and made eye contact with Tony. He smiled immediately and waved, making Tony’s eyes widen and start blushing. He looked away, making Vic laugh. 

The bell rang a few minutes later, startling Tony because he’d put his headphones in, as Vic had done so before, and he was very engrossed in his drawing of Jaime, trying to get all the details right. He finished up the shading on his upper lip and shut his sketchbook, stuffing his pencil and headphones into his pocket.

Vic squeezed Tony’s arm, making Tony yelp in pain and glare at the short boy. “What the fuck, Vic?!” he frowned.

Vic shook his head and chuckled. “Good luck,” he winked, looking over at Jaime coming over to them, and smirked, leaving Tony with Jaime. Alone.

The bastard was gonna pay for this later.

"Hey, Turtle!" Jaime beamed, leaning over and kissing Tony’s cheek. Tony had become used to Jaime’s touchy-feely nature, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t make him turn bright red every time. 

"H-Hey, Hime," he smiled, shyly, looking down at his shoes. He shuffled from foot to foot, awkwardly.

Jaime sensed that Tony needed to get something off his chest, and was about to tell him that Tony didn’t need to be so shy around him, even though that was just in Tony’s nature, but Tony cut him off.

"W-Would you l-like to g-g-go o-out s-sometime?!"

Tony may or may not have accidentally screamed the question, while his voice cracked loudly and embarrassingly. 

"I-I mean, u-um, wh-what I m-meant was—"

Jaime giggled, delighted, and blushed just slightly. 

Tony’s shoulders hunched a little and he looked down again. ‘ _Great, now he’s laughing at me. I shouldn’t have ever even pursued a friendship with him. I’m just annoying and weird, and—’_

Jaime gripped Tony’s chin between his thumb and the knuckle on his index finger, and pressed his lips to Tony’s sweetly.

Tony’s eyes got so big, he was afraid they’d pop out of his head. He whimpered and stood frozen, unsure of what to do. 

Jaime pulled away and smiled up at the shy boy, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. “I’d love to. How about pizza at six?” 

"I-I-I… U-Uh…" Tony stuttered, dumbly.

Jaime giggled loudly, but cutely. It made Tony’s heart beat that much quicker.

"I’ll take that as a yes?" he snickered. Tony gulped and made eye contact with Jaime for the first time since this whole thing started. He nodded quickly, eyes still wide. "Awesome," Jaime smiled, then pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips once again. "I’ll pick you up at five thirty," he winked, then left the room to catch the bus.

Tony’s eyes flicked down to his messy sketchbook and did what he probably wouldn’t have done, had a cute boy not kissed him, but he was taking a risk. Also something he wouldn’t have done normally.

"W-Wait, Jaime!" he called, running down the hall.

The skunk-haired boy turned around, standing right in front of the bus, and smiled. “Yeah, Tone?”

"I-I drew th-this for you today," Tony said, softly, handing the drawing he’d done during class over to Jaime. He’d added onto it; it was now Tony sitting on a couch, smiling down at a sleeping Jaime with his fingers tangled into his hair. 

Jaime blushed and covered his mouth with his hand, unable to take the smile off his face. “This… This is incredible, and—” he cut himself off, smiling up at Tony. He got on his tip-toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips. “I’ll call you later.”

Tony beamed and waved to Jaime through the school bus window until the bus was out of the school parking lot.

He smiled to himself and started dancing in front of the school, really awkwardly.

"Tone!" Tino called, chuckling.

Tony froze and looked over at Tino and Phil, holding hands. 

"You comin’?" Phil smiled.

Tony blushed and nodded, running into the backseat of Tino’s car.

He could not  _wait_  for his date tonight.


End file.
